1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a High Dimensional Touchpad (HDTP) providing enhanced parameter capabilities to the control computer window systems, computer applications, web applications, and mobile devices, by using finger positions and motions comprising left-right, forward-back, roll, pitch, yaw, and downward pressure of one or more fingers and/or other parts of a hand in contact with the HDTP touchpad surface.
2. Advantages of the Invention
The incorporation of the system and method of the invention allows for enhanced control of at least computer window systems, computer applications, web applications, and mobile devices. The inclusion of at least one of roll, pitch, yaw, and downward pressure of the finger in contact with the touchpad allows more than two user interface parameters to be simultaneously adjusted in an interactive manner. Contact with more than one finger at a time, with other parts of the hand, and the use of gestures, grammar, and syntax further enhance these capabilities.
The invention employs an HDTP (such as that taught in issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,078, pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/761,978 and 12/418,605, pending Provisional Patent Application 61/123,217, or other such technology) to provide easier control of application and window system parameters. An HDTP allows for smoother continuous and simultaneous control of many more interactive when compared to a mouse scroll wheel mouse. Tilting, rolling, or rotating a finger is easier than repeatedly clicking a mouse button through layers of menus and dialog boxes or dragging and clicking a button or a key on the keyboard. Natural metaphors simplify controls that are used to require a complicated sequence of actions.
The invention will be described in greater detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.